sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Recapture of Baltimore
Recapture of Baltimore was a recapture battle as part of Russo-American War. The battle takes place overhead a Baltimore airport that's currently under Russian and East Asian occupation who were fought against the United States and Canadian forces for the retaking of the city of Baltimore. Battle Tank operations Hunter looking at an overpass with two Russian helicopters flying past. Hunter is tasked with eliminating the convoy by Overlord. Two different convoys must actually be eliminated, one composed of 2 tanks and 8 motorcycles, and one composed of two jeeps, two motorcycles, and one tank. Both take different roads, making it impossible to eliminate both at the same time. Cloud cover passes over and Hunter moves to a new location, this time two tanks and a helicopter on the radar that must be destroyed immediately, even though they are not pointed out as targets, or the mission will fail. There is also a second convoy on a overpass that is composed of one tank and two jeeps that must be destroyed. More cloud cover moves Hunter to the northwest parking lot, where covering fire is requested by unknown soldiers. The soldiers must not be hit, or else not only with this part of the mission fail, but the player may have to repeat the last part as well. Hunter must destroy four Russian jeeps before the mission continues. The next part of this mission involves preventing jets from taking off and leaving the airstrip. After the jets are destroyed, Hunter is forced to leave his position and provide aid to a squad that is pinned down at the airport's radar tower. More than twenty foot mobiles, four jeeps, and a tank must be destroyed in order to rescue the squad. Hunter providing covering fire for the team as they breach the airport's main facility. Infantry operations Groundhog has met up with Davis's forces, and with cover from Case, they push down the west dock towards the weapons. The team eventually heads down an alley to avoid enemy armor, Russians firing from every balcony available. Taking cover behind some crates, Jane quickly gives Trent an RC-XD to use against the tank, which destroys the armor and clears the team's path. After coming to a boat, the team pushes onto it and fights their way up to the deck. The deck is covered with enemy hostiles, and Groundhog fights from cargo container to cargo container as they comb the boat. The team reaches the weapon just in time to see it taking off, and Trent rushes forward to grab an RPG as the helicopter takes off. He manages to destroy the Helicopter and the WMD falls into the ocean. Gallery Ah64d rel nr1 4.jpg Sgq1pz76lcax.jpg 958953-2016-02-04 00008.jpg 550px-ZD30 01.jpg Rangmul 4.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 01.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 02.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-7 4.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-1 4.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg 779932339 preview 20170126004533 1.jpg Q7.jpg KkIEU16.jpg 164019558-arma-3-wallpapers.jpg Arma3 contact screenshot 05.jpg XZaMVr.jpg Dmrxa86jxqnz.png TIwhiH.jpg Rus2a.jpg Russian White Movement Soldiers.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-version-30-2 4.jpg XUUIwC.1.png UMpDWu.jpg HULGby.png Y4sFRT.1.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg Sealpcu 4.jpg Sealacu 4.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-3 4.jpg Us-military-mod-version-a3.0.90b-12 4.jpg Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg IMG_6704.jpg US-Army-US-Special-Forces-Combined-Joint-Special-Operations-Task-Force-Afghanistan-2014-880.jpg 779932339_preview_20161013181717_1.jpg 1166788459_preview_75th-rangers-hr.jpg 3-acu tl 05.jpg Tank-1-e1553709910875.jpg UStanks baghdad 2003.JPEG M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg M1-A1 Abrams 1.jpg Abrams Shock and Awe.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg Category:2060s conflicts Category:Russo-American War Category:World War III Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Battles involving Canada Category:Invasions of the United States Category:Fictional battles